


sexy/awkward/funny (three people Katee kissed at the wrap party)

by orphan_account



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's eleven o'clock, and there are five shotglasses on the table.





	sexy/awkward/funny (three people Katee kissed at the wrap party)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severuslovesme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severuslovesme/gifts).



> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).
> 
> Notes: Thanks to fox1013 for the ace beta work.

It's eleven o'clock, and there are five shotglasses on the table.   
  
Well, six, but one of them is for Tricia, so it doesn't count.   
  
And it is, by almost anyone's standards, a stupid idea. Katee is one little girl and five shots is a  _lot_  of alcohol, and she's not exactly in high school anymore. There's a limit to how drunk a girl her age can get before it's just  _sad_.   
  
Then again, it's the wrap party. The party because they're done.  _Forever_. So Katee figures - somewhere between shot number one and shot number four - fuck it. She's not going to get a better excuse to be just this side of too drunk than tonight.   
  
  
 **sexy**    
  
  
Tricia's first, because she started it.   
  
Katee thinks.   
  
She's grown up enough to admit that she's a little fuzzy on where, exactly, all that booze came from in the first place. But she's pretty sure that she didn't  _get_  five shots for  _herself_ , so somebody must have done it for her, and Trish was - Tricia was there. Or something. So it's pretty much airtight drunk logic to assume that it's her fault. It's so airtight that Katee tells Tricia that, lips three inches away from her face, and Tricia starts doing that thing with her mouth where she's trying her very hardest not to laugh, and that seems something. Unfair. Katee doesn't think she's very funny right now.   
  
Which apparently she says out loud, and Tricia finally cracks up.   
  
(In a way that's totally  _gorgeous_ , because Tricia's face when she's smiling redefines the term  _radiant_.)   
  
Katee sits there and stares, like a drunk jackass. But Tricia puts her hand on Katee's, all friendly and comforting, so it's alright. She can just look and be happy.   
  
Tricia stops smiling after a bit, because - whatever, Katee's not funny anymore or her face is tired or something, and without thinking, Katee says, “No.” Tricia stares, confused, so Katee keeps talking. “Do that again.”   
  
It takes Tricia a minute to figure out what Katee means, and ordinarily Katee would say something to help, but tonight is the wrap party and she's  _drunk_. She's got time.   
  
When it finally clicks for Tricia, she gives Katee this odd sideways look and grins again, like Katee's her ridiculous little sister. (It's just as pretty as it was the first time.) And that's the biggest thought in her mind right now - that Tricia is pretty and Katee loves her, because Tricia's her  _friend_  - when she leans in, quick for a drunk idiot, and kisses Tricia once, fast, on the lips.   
  
Tricia just kisses Katee's forehead back, and keeps smiling.   
  
  
 **awkward**    
  
  
It's like that joke. The one people always make when they catch someone cheating.  _Oh, what? You just tripped and_ fell  _on her lips? Get the fuck out of my house._    
  
(Not that Katee would know from experience, or anything. She just watches a lot of romantic comedies in her PJs at four in the morning, and it seems to come up again and again.)   
  
But Katee's, like,  _drunk_. And high heels make her feel like a total goddess whenever she wears them out, which is good, but they're a lot harder to use than they look and six -  _five_  - shots with Tricia didn't exactly help.   
  
She's coming up the stairs to Jamie's table, to say hello and maybe fake a terrible British accent at him until he blushes and calls her something that's only an offensive term if you're English, when she realizes he's on his way down at the same time. And that's sort of funny, because what's the point of figuring out high heels and stairs for him if he could just walk  _down_ , and she giggles and says something and he says something back, laughing in that gentle way that means she's being a little bit embarrassing, but in a cute way.   
  
And then she trips.   
  
And Jamie moves to catch her, and she slips forward against his arms and her mouth hits his cheek where it meets the corner of his mouth, and _oh my god_. It'd be hilarious, if it weren't totally fucking weird.   
  
Katee figures spending the rest of the night downstairs would be more fun, anyway.   
  
  
 **funny**    
  
  
Trucco is one of those guys who gets drunk and spends half the evening with his arm around someone's neck, half-choking them while they laugh together about how they are  _best fucking buddies_  and this is  _fuck,_  such  _a great party._  
  
Half the time, Katee gets to be that neck.   
  
And, like. Katee's a  _girl_. She likes girly stuff like shopping and purses and white wine, and she's wearing high heels and a little black dress, and Tricia even did her makeup. She is  _nobody's_  best fucking buddy tonight, at least to look at. But Trucco knows Katee, and Katee sort of  _gets_  Trucco, so he throws an arm around her shoulders and knocks her off balance in a way that pulls her close to his side under his arm, and they hug and sway against each other like a pair of drunks while Aaron reaches for his camera.   
  
She throws her head back against his arm and  _cackles_ , calls him Trucco, and he calls her Sackhoff like the guys she grew up with used to call her Sackhoff (like a joke, not a name), and they  _are_  best fucking buddies at fuck,  _such_  a great party.   
  
It's after Aaron takes the first picture, but before he takes the second, when he leans in to kiss her on the top of the head and she leans up to kiss him on the cheek and they sort of  _miss_  in a way that's not totally an accident, lips sliding together in a sloppy, too-much-tongue sort of way.   
  
Trucco laughs, like kissing Katee is the funniest thing in the entire world, and she punches him in the side like that happened on purpose, and Aaron clicks the shutter on the camera just a half-second too late.   
  
“Fuck,” Katee says against Trucco's shirt, feeling warm and giggly and lucky as hell, right now. “This is  _such_ a great party.”   
  
  
  
It's eleven in the morning, and there are five aspirin in the bottle next to her bed.   
  
And a glass of water, because her boyfriend is the kind of saint who doesn't mind that apparently she's a total whore when she drinks too much.   
  
Then again, last night was the wrap party. Because they're done on Battlestar.  _Forever_. So Katee figures, as she knocks back however many pills were in that first handful and takes a big, big gulp of water, fuck it.   
  
You only get to make out with half the cast as a last hurrah once.


End file.
